


[Podfic] Best Man

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Banter, Funny, Gen, Lack of Communication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: David interrupts Patrick and Stevie at the cafe to ask her to be his best man. Unfortunately, Patrick had the same goal.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Stevie Budd, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: GoLB Schitt's Creek Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957531
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486715) by [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain). 



## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/best-man/Best%20Man.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/best-man/Best%20Man.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:05:38  
M4A |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-9-5/115225718-44100-2-54f2e3f402243.m4a)  
  
| 4 MB | 0:05:38


End file.
